


The World Falls Away

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Mentions of Homophobic Slurs, Mild hurt, Pining, Post musical, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: Janis harbours a secret, but will she have the courage to share it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. I just started writing and this is the result.  
> I also suffer from the “too much” gene and love to include images that take way too long to create but add to the fun of making this story. Enjoy x

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=dqn1wh)

Janis scrawled in her journal, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as seemingly empty words fill the page. She shuts the notebook and leaves it on her desk, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. One glance in the mirror and the emotional wreck she is is reflected back at her. A makeup smeared, puffy eyed, nose dripping mess. 

A lover of art, classical music, and testing fashion limits, Janis Sarkisian portrayed herself as a confident, “I don’t really give a shit what you think about me” kind-of girl to general populace. However, on the inside she was a big softie, seldomly (and carefully) choosing who got to see “soft Janis”. Nonetheless her gentle, teddy bear-like self was _not_ to be confused with weak. 

She splashes warm water on her face and removes the makeup that had smudged under her eyes. After changing into her pyjamas (which was simply a pair of shorts and an oversized Chicago White Sox t-shirt) Janis crawls under the covers on her bed, warm and inviting. She grabs her phone off the nightstand, opening Instagram as the light from her iPhone illuminates her bedroom. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2comsmv)

 

A subtle smile forms on her face upon seeing her friend Cady’s post. Cady Heron. Where could Janis begin to describe that girl? A previously homeschooled and self proclaimed jungle freak from Kenya that transferred to North Shore at the beginning of junior year. The girls became fast friends, then everything went downhill because of the whole “let’s ruin Regina George’s life” debacle. 

Thankfully though, Cady was a kind and forgiving soul. She knew how much Janis was hurting, having already experienced the pain of betrayal with Regina she couldn’t bear to see her upset because of something she had done. Cady promised Janis that she would always treat her with dignity, a quality that had been taken from her when the rumours of her being an alleged ‘space dyke’ swarmed the school. 

Janis shut off her phone, stowing it away on her bedside table. She rolled onto her side, eyelids heavy with fatigue. It was Saturday night and she was going to be asleep before midnight, an unusual occurrence for Janis Sarkisian. Her best friend since middle school, Damian Hubbard, had invited her to a party that she swiftly declined. There was too much going on in her head and she needed to be alone. 

Just before she’s about to drift off her phone pings with a text from Damian. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rk6bk7)

 

She quickly shoots back a quick response after switching her phone to silent and settling back into bed. Her mind races with a million different thoughts. Janis has always known she was different from the other girls in her grade. While her peers discussed all the boys they had crushes on she tended to sit back and avoid the conversation. She dreaded the question _“So Janis, have you seen any guys you think are cute?”._ Casually she would brush it off and decline, chalking it up to not finding anyone of ‘her type’. 

That was until Janis was twelve and Regina George, with her army of loyal subjects, snatched every ounce of dignity she had. Anywhere she turned the slur ‘space dyke’ stared right back at her. _“I hear Janis Sarkisian is a lesbian”, “Janis the space dyke”, “Space Dyke Sarkisian”._ No one would talk to her, they excluded her from anything and everything. She had never felt so shameful and worthless in her entire life. Fast forward almost six years and the pain is still all too present. 

Janis buries herself into her pillows as tears fall once more and waves of long ombré hair cloak her face. She cries until sleep consumes her and she seeks solace in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Very_ short chapter because I honestly have no idea where I’m going with this? I’m just writing and seeing what happens lmao help

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33yrsdt)

After replying to Cady’s text, Janis springs out of bed and heads into her bathroom. Her eyes are red and puffy as hell, she hadn’t cried that much in what felt like ages. She attempted to conceal the evidence of her emotional breakdown the best she could, but makeup can only do so much. 

Janis throws on a pair of leggings and a Jurassic Park t-shirt accompanied by her favourite boots. Cady had suggested they meet at a quaint café called Eva’s, a rustic coffee house with a homey vibe. Fifteen minutes later and the two girls are seated across from each other drinking their morning brew. 

“We missed you at the party last night, Jan” Cady began. She recounted all the riotous happenings from the previous night, delving into story after story of human idiocy. 

“I was shocked when Damian mentioned you weren’t going” the redhead confessed. “He said you were needing some time alone, is everything alright?” Janis shifted nervously in her chair with a sharp inhale, _Ah fuck fuck fuck_ she thought anxiously to herself. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too” Cady stuttered, not wanting to upset her friend further. 

“No, no it’s fine. It’d probably be beneficial for me to talk to someone about it” Janis smiled sheepishly. She then proceeds to tell Cady everything, from the beginning. Even though her friend had already heard the story she sat and listened with intention, making sure she truly _heard_ every word that was spoken. 

Tiny teardrops had begun to roll down Janis’s face. She let out a defeated laugh, wiping them from her face. Cady reaches out her hand and places it on her friends arm, a reassuring touch. The brunette’s heart momentarily flutters. _Has Cady always looked this beautiful?_ Her mind races wildly as a million different thoughts swarm her consciousness. 

The two girls finish their coffee and head out. They bid each other farewell until tomorrow morning at school and head their separate ways. Janis could still feel Cady’s touch on her arm as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=vwvb55)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! It’s kinda a mess atm but thanks for bearing with me as I slowly try to figure out what I want to do with this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place. What’s a plot? I promise I’ll try and figure out what in the hEcK I’m doing with this story in the next few chapters, thanks for being patient :)))

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zz57k7)

The bell for first block rang at 8:30 on this rainy and brisk morning at North Shore. Janis walks with Cady to their first class of the day, AP Physics. The two are seat mates, which makes the hour and a half of Sir Isaac Newton’s Laws of Motion lessons a bit more bearable. 

“Hey Caddy, can I have a ride home this afternoon?” Janis inquires whilst copying down notes. “My car’s in the shop and I really don’t feel like taking the bus again”. 

“Of course, Jan. Do you need me to pick you up in the mornings as well?” her friend replied. 

Janis’s heart fluttered again, accompanied by a weird feeling that makes her stomach fill with butterflies. The mere thought of Cady being one of the first people she sees all day makes her giddy. What is this feeling? She shakes it off and refocuses herself on the notes she’s taking. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=novjnd)

After Physics she has German, a class she’s not all too enthusiastic about. She gruffly responds to her teachers “Janis, was bedeutet ‘Umweltverschmutzung’ auf Englisch?” with “Ich scheiß drauf”. Which results in various snorts and giggles from the rest of the class. Her day continues to drag on for what feels like an eternity. Finally the bell for lunch rings so she heads to the cafeteria to find Cady and Damian. They’re seated in their usual spot as she plops down with a huff. 

Cady glances worriedly at her friend, she’d seemed fine during first period. “You okay?” the redhead questions. “I’ll tell you later” the latter replies with a defeated smile. After lunch Janis mopes to Calculus, then to English, and lastly Art, the only bearable class of the day. She manages to finish up a painting she’d be working on for a while, and is quite pleased with the result. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vd49ag)

The dismal bell rings at 4:00PM and Janis heads to meet Cady at the entrance to the English wing. “Hey Jan, ready to go?” she bubbles. “If I have to stay here a second longer  
I’m going to have a breakdown” the brunette chokes out. Her friend worriedly grabs Janis’s arm as the two head for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know in the musical they take French but I switched it to German bc I speak German so it makes it easier to incorporate into the story :)
> 
> Haben Sie mein Deutsch verstanden? Es ist _nicht_ die Beste (Ich habe die deutsche Sprache seit 4 Jahren studiert). So ja, in meine Geschichte Janis spricht Deutsch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually excited bc I think I know where I’m going with this story now :,)

Cady half-drags a suddenly panic stricken Janis to her car. The dark headed girl collapses into her friends small frame, clinging onto her like she’s the only tangible thing left on Earth. Janis’s body racks with sobs, her breath hitching in her throat with every inhale. 

The latter simply holds her friend, the one who welcomed her to North Shore with open arms. The one who saved her from loneliness and forgave her for all the wrongdoings she’d done. She didn’t deserve Janis. 

Cady rubs the girls back in an attempt to soothe a clearly distraught Janis. “Hey Jan, talk to me” the redhead pleads whilst shaking her shoulders gently, “You have to talk to me or else I can’t help you.” Janis manages to compose herself enough to sit up though tears still pour down her cheeks. 

“It’s stupid” she blubbers. “Obviously it’s not stupid if you’re this worked up about it. Why don’t we head to back to my house and we can talk about it there?” Cady replies with a gentle smile. Janis nods in agreement and pulls herself together a bit more. 

The two spend the rest of the drive home listening to nothing but the pidder-padder of raindrops hitting the car. By the time Cady pulls into the driveway it’s almost 5 o'clock and the sun is beginning to set. That’s one thing she doesn’t like about Illinois in the autumn, it gets dark so early. Also, the weather is unpredictable and strange. It’s 80 degrees one day and the next it’s 40. Why can’t it make up its mind? 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=282m2om)

Janis managed to wear herself out and promptly fell asleep as soon as the two got to Cady’s house. Her parents would be working late tonight so they’d be home alone for the rest of the evening. While her friend slumbers the redhead busies herself with homework and a variety of other chores. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ossrp0)

“Cady Heron, did I just sleep for 3 fucking hours?” Janis inquires, baffled. She’s all kinds of disheveled. Her hair is a mess, red lines imprinted into her face and arms. 

“I felt bad to disrupt you” Cady retorts, snickering at her friends current appearance. Janis huffs and races to the bathroom to fix herself, Her mind is filled with thoughts all similar to these. She doesn’t necessarily want to be flawless in front of Cady but she does want to impress her a bit, and what is reflected back at her in the mirror definitely is _not impressive_. Janis had never been a hundred percent confident in her looks, I mean she’s a girl and saying you’d never felt ugly is a lie. 

After putting herself back together the best she could, she’s greeted by Cady sitting on the couch with her signature ‘I know something’s up, talk to me’ look. The brunette internally sighs and plops down beside the smaller girl. 

“So..do you want to talk about what’s going on?” Cady suggests hesitantly. Janis panics. _What am I going to tell her? Do I just flat out say it? Should I make something up? How will she react?_ A plethora of questions swarm her mind all at once. 

“Well,” Janis begins, clearing her throat. “You know how I’m..uh” she stutters. Cady nods, her eyes intently watching as a puzzled look forms across her face. “Well, yeah okay, you know I’m a uh lesbian”. English suddenly becomes very hard as Janis struggles to find the words to say. 

“Recently I’ve kinda got this crush on a girl who I’m actually pretty sure is straight and it’s been eating me alive because I’ve never met anyone so perfect in my life and I just wish she felt the same way or at least knew how much she meant to me and she’s so beautiful and amazing and-” tears threaten to spill over as words fly from Janis’s mouth a million miles a minute. 

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel? You’ll never know unless you try, Jan” Cady smiles softly. “If you’re friends then you can work through it. It may be awkward but hiding it forever isn’t going to be healthy, Janis.”

Suddenly she’s filled with courage. _Just say it, you’ll feel better._ Janis meets Cady’s eyes. Her heart is pounding, it feels like it’s two seconds from bursting straight out of her chest. With a deep breath and a race of adrenaline every thought is brought to life. 

“You’re the girl I was talking about, Cady.” Her friends eyes flutter with shock as she flinches slightly, taken aback by Janis’s statement. _Oh god, I really fucked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter weak as hEcK but there’s some drama unfolding ooooOOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I started school but I hope you enjoy!

“Please say something” Janis begs, her voice trembling. She’s desperate for an answer, any answer. Hell, Cady could scream in her face and she’d be totally fine. 

“I-I don’t know what to say, Janis. I’m uh flattered, I guess?” Cady replies tripping over her words, avoiding eye contact with her friend. Janis notices a glistening in Cady’s eyes, tears forming. 

“I’m sorry if I uh lead you on somehow, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Janis” she continues. It was nothing she’d done, it was Janis falling hopelessly in love with her friend. Cady drives the brunette home, the whole ride silent and filled with tension. She fiddles with her jacket sleeve, keeping her head down. Once she’s inside she tosses her belongs down and heads upstairs to her bedroom. The light from her phone illuminates her face as she checks the time. What should be a painless habit hits her like a kick in the gut when she is reminded of her screensaver. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nqdcug)

It’s a photo of her and Cady the day the dressed opposite of how they normally do. Janis wore pink opposed to her usual darker scheme and Cady wore black, contrasting from the regular bright colours. It’s one of her most favourite images of them together. 

At that thought she begins to weep. Loud, chest heaving sobs echo throughout her room. She cries and cries until a dreamless sleep consumes her. 

—

Janis is awoken by her mother shaking her. “J-girl it’s almost 8 are you planning on getting up anytime soon?”. She rolls over drearily, eyes puffy and red, she feels (and looks) like shit. “Janis Irene, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Her mother spews a variety of concerned phrases before promptly demanding she stay home from school. Janis doesn’t object, she’d stay home the rest of the week of she could. 

Mrs. Sarkisian readies to leave for work but not until making sure her daughter knew exactly how to reach her or her father if she needed anything at all. She places a kiss atop her forehead and with that she’s out the door. 

Janis grabs her phone off her bedside table, perusing social media aimlessly. She’d almost forgotten all the worries from the previous night until she opens Regina George’s Instagram Story. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20pvqbn)

She slams her phone down, unable to look at the utter perfection that is Cady Heron. Everyone at North Shore’s obsession with Regina George is ridiculous. She’s the stereotypical blonde with fashion sense and a somewhat decent ass. After her spinal injury healed it was like Regina was a new human. The quick trip the Miami Resort Heaven must have changed her for good. 

Cady on the other hand possessed a much more natural beauty in Janis’s eyes. She’d come a long way since moving to the US from Kenya. Her style in clothing improved tremendously, only making her ten times hotter. She can’t help but recall the photo Cady had sent her the first time she’d gone to the mall with the Plastics. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2chpdsp)

Damian’s pink shirt swallowed the girls petite frame yet she still managed to pull the look off. Janis sighs, how will she face Cady tomorrow? Could she? Did she even have the courage? The brunette pops out of bed and gets in the shower, at the moment it seems the only thing she can manage without breaking down. 

She stands directly under the shower head, warm water meandering it’s way down her face and the rest of her body. She watches the droplets fall from the blonde tips of her hair and land on her feet, it’s somehow therapeutic. Steam fills the bathroom along with the subtle scent of Janis’s milk and honey body bar. She steps out and wraps herself in a towel, soft and comforting. Her wet hair drips and creates a small puddle on the tile flooring as Janis stands in the warmth of the bathroom. What had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lock screen photo part was easy to make, all i had to do was screenshot lmaoooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weak as heck

Janis spends the rest of her afternoon at home curled up in her bed watching _Frasier_ reruns. She knew she was letting herself wallow so she went ahead and embraced the feeling. 

With a sudden burst of energy the brunette swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She rummaged through piles of miscellaneous beauty products until she found what she was looking for: barber scissors. Without second thought Janis Sarkisian sheared the blonde locks off. They fell to the floor, landing in a heap. As she began to hack away, she realised her hair hadn’t been this short since the beginning of her junior year. Never underestimate a lady who cuts her hair as she’s about to change her life. 

She glanced in the mirror, her once flowing mane now set just below her ears. Janis felt empowered. For some reason changing her hair so drastically helped her feel better. It was something she had control over and she liked that. 

After throwing the discarded locks into the bin, the girl returned to her bed where she saw she’d had a missed FaceTime from Damian. Knowing he would want to know why she ditched him at school, she rang him back. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ez7l1c)

“Janis Irene Sarkisian, where were y-YOUR HAIR” the boy shrilled. Janis burst into a fit a laughter, how could she stay upset when her best friend nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her once cascading hair that was now bobbed? Damian precedes to recite all the happenings she’d missed that day at North Shore, which was nothing too exciting. 

“So, Miss Sarkisian” Damian began, “what were you doing at home today besides cutting all your hair off?” he interrogates playfully. With a deep sigh Janis explains everything. How she had a crush on Cady and that she felt she’d made a huge mistake by telling her. How she’d cried herself to sleep and simply didn’t have it in her to go to school. 

Damian listened with intention. The two became best friends middle school and had been inseparable since, there was nothing they couldn’t tell eachother. It was Damian who loyally stood by Janis’s side when the rest of their peers deemed her a dyke and when she was taken out of school because the torment had gotten so bad. She owed a lot to him. 

“I knew you liked Cady, Jan. I can tell by the way you light up around her and how you look at her. You need to talk to her, Janis. I know it’s going to be awkward and painful but you can’t avoid it. You should have seen her today, she couldn’t stop looking for you. She didn’t implicitly ask where you were but I could tell she was concerned. Cady really cares for you Janis, and even if she doesn’t like you back in that way I can assure you that she _does not hate you_ ” 

Tear swell in Janis’s eyes, she bites her lip in an attempt to keep it from trembling. She smiles weakly, sending a silent _thank you_ to Damian. After they bid their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you tomorrow’s’ Janis sees she has a text from her mom saying she won’t be home until later due to work. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10hnmet)

She crawls out of bed and makes her way downstairs, heart set on finding something to eat. She settles on leftover pasta from the night before and heads into the common room. After her talk with Damian, Janis feels surprisingly better. She feels like she can boldly talk to Cady, and that’s exactly what she decides on doing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo what’s going to happen next? o.o


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re sensitive to flashing images please proceed with caution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to mimic the multiple picture feature in Instagram with a gif but the quality got bUtChErEd

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9qlqia)

Janis returns to school Wednesday after rehearsing many a mental _TED _Talks to herself in the mirror. She spends an ungodly amount of time deciding on what she’s going to wear and kicks herself for cutting all her hair off. Maybe it’ll distract Cady from the awkward events of the past Monday.__

She finally settles on jeans, a coral coloured sweater, and riding boots. Her chosen footwear was a much more stylish variant of the actual paddock boots she owned for when she felt like riding. It was a little known fact that Janis Sarkisian rode horses, not nearly as much as she did when she was younger but nevertheless her childhood companion Moose was always there to provide an escape from reality. 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xfb81j)

Crunched for time, Janis pulls out of her driveway at 8:23, a mere seven minutes before first block began. She was hoping she’d have a chance to talk to Cady before class but that was definitely not happening now. She finally pulls into the parking lot of North Shore at 8:54, traffic just so happened to be an unusual pain in the ass. 

Janis stops by the attendance office to grab a late pass before heading to physics. She contemplated skipping first block entirely but thankfully she’d only have to endure half of the class instead of the usual hour and thirty minutes. Her heart begins to pound as she walks up the stairs to the classroom. _Oh god, please don’t let Cady be here_. All the courage she’d had the night before dissipates when she opens the door. 

All eyes are on her as she walks and hands the late pass to her teacher, offering up a sheepish smile in apology for interrupting class. The brunette finds her seat next to Cady who seems almost overly thrilled to see her friend. 

“I love your hair, Jan” the latter whispers, still fervently copying down notes. It’s like nothing had happened between the two, it was strange. 

The bell for second block rang what felt like a lifetime later. Janis gathers her belongings, hand shaking with unsettled nerves and Cady takes notice of the girls obvious distress. Knowing the history of Janis’s tendency to overthink things to the point where reality is distorted, she offers a bit of comfort to ease her friends anxiousness. 

“Janis,” Cady begins whilst placing a tentative hand on her friends shoulder, “You’re okay. _We’re_ okay.” Janis’s eyes glisten as she bites her lip, desperately trying to halt the uncontrollable tremors. “You have an off block next period, yes? Why don’t we go to find a quiet place in the library to talk through this, alright?” 

The two make their way to the library and sit in a quiet corner away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school. Janis bursts into tears for what feels like the hundredth time this week, she wraps her arms around Cady’s small frame and cries. Cady fights back tears as well, she hates seeing her this upset over something she caused. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright Jan,” she says as she runs her fingers through her friends newly cut hair. “Come on talk to me”. Janis pulls away and flops down on the soft chair next to her. 

“I feel awful” the taller girl chokes out. 

“Why do you feel awful? There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“Because I-I made you uncomfortable. When y-you flinched I realised what a terrible mistake I’d made.” 

Cady reaches out and grabs Janis’s hand. She rubs her thumb gently across girls soft skin as she listens to what she has to say. Afterwards, Cady speaks up. 

“Janis, I am really sorry that I reacted the way I did. I was shocked and I shouldn’t have left you hanging. You’re my best friend Jan, I could never hate you. You mean the world to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you but Janis—I’m sorry. I just don’t have the same feelings towards you as you do me. Although I am kinda flattered because that means there’s at least something good in me.” Cady smiles weakly, hoping she didn’t make Janis even more distraught. 

Janis nods her head, tears still meandering their way down her face. She kicks herself, she knew Cady wouldn’t feel the same way but it still hurt. It hurt knowing that all her secret desires would never be brought to life. Despite all this, she’s just glad she didn’t lose her best friend. It would’ve hurt a million times worse if Cady had decided to never speak to Janis again, ignore her and shut her off completely. 

Almost as if she’d lost control of herself, Janis pulls Cady back into a hug. She buries her face in the crook of her neck, a handful of auburn hair intertwined in her hand. She smelled of cherry blossom perfume and what might have been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this just be the end or? I feel like it would be left on a slight cliff hanger but honestly idk what I’d do next??


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my story they’re high school seniors and this chapter takes places when they’re moving into college so a bit of time has passed!
> 
> Also, this will probably be the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue! I hope you enjoyed my story, it’s been fun to write. :)

12 August 2019

—

Janis sighs as she flops down on the tiny twin mattress. The bare walls stare back at her, she’s got a lot of work to do if she wants to make this place feel like home. 

Almost three hours later and her dorm room isn’t even close to ‘homey’. As much as she’d struggled through high school, Janis was surprised that she was able to get into a decent university. Exhausted she lays down on her bed, eyes involuntarily shutting. No quicker she’s asleep and her phone rings: an incoming FaceTime from Cady Heron. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r38gfp)

“Hey Caddy” the brunette bubbles, unable to withhold the growing smile on her face. She was going to miss seeing her everyday but thankfully they were a short two hour drive away. Cady too was moving into her dorm and she pans the camera to the wall above her bed, there Janis’s painting hangs proudly. 

The two girls catch up, exchanging small talk as the redhead continues to unpack. The energy shifts when Cady pauses, looking to the ceiling as she ponders over what she’s about to say. 

“Janis. There’s something I need to tell you”. 

Janis’s stomach sinks, a growing pit settles in the core of her abdomen. _Oh God. I bet she’s pregnant or some shit._

“Anything” the latter replies, worry obviously tainting her voice. 

“You know when you said you liked me? Like however long ago that was?” Cady laughs breathlessly. “Well, I’ve been thinking. A lot, actually. I maybe, sort-of, kinda like you too? I don’t know?”

Janis loses her breath. _W-what?_

“I realised that maybe I’m not entirely straight because of you. Which sounds so strange. I know it’s silly, you’re probably over it. But, if you’re not...maybe we can make something of this? Whatever _this_ means?” Cady chokes out, stumbling over her words. 

A mouth-gaping Janis is left on the other end of the line. She doesn’t know how to respond, every word in the entire English language flees from her mind in that moment. Silence fills the awkward, distant space between them. Time seems to stand still as Cady’s heart races. Janis finally speaks up once more. 

“Cady– you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear those words” tears spring to her eyes as her voices catches in her throat. 

“I have feeling we’re going to need to talk through this more” Cady laughs. “How about Eva’s Saturday for brunch?” she suggests.

Janis smiles in agreeance. Sometimes the world feels like it’s falling away, other times it’s as if it isn’t really falling in the first place; but perhaps simply realigning.


	9. Various Graphics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve been on here but there are a lot of new images I’d like to make graphics of for this fic! Obviously the story is finished, but I just really feel like making more Instagram posts/stories that follow this story line. It’ll be like a chapter in pictures! I don’t know when they’ll be published, it’s just here for whenever I get around to making them!

Graphics will be placed here along with brief captions

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Mean Girls in NYC this past July I couldn’t resist writing something. Barrett Weed and Erika Henningsen (my queens) did a fantastic job and portraying the dynamic between Janis and Cady and their relationship. 
> 
> also after reading @gaytashas incredible fic I _really_ couldn’t resist the temptation any longer to write these two


End file.
